disneyinfinityfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Crispycol/Disney Infinity "Review" + Wishlist
It has probably been about a year since I last contributed something to this wiki and somehow I'm still an admin... someone should change that. I know I was very active during the build of this wiki, but I didn't have the time for it anymore. But I digress. I just wanted to give a quick review, a really really short one, and then continue with a wishlist of mine. First of all the gameplay of Disney Infinity is amazing. I really love it. The one thing that only bothers me is that the whole character roster doesn't feel like Disney. I mean we have 28 Disney characters (2 which actually originate from Marvel, 8 live-action characters and 2 TV-show characters). We have 21 Pixar characters. 26 Marvel characters and 10 Star Wars characters. I feel like we are missing the true Disney in this game. Also look at the playsets. We got 2 Disney playsets (which are both from live action movies starring Johnny Depp), 5 Pixar playsets, 4 Marvel playsets and 3 Star Wars playsets. Disney is really underrepresented here. So without further ranting let me present my wishlist of characters and playsets. Characters *'Mickey & Friends': Oswald the Lucky Rabbit & Goofy *'Sleeping Beauty': Maleficent needs a skin to make her look like how she appears in Sleeping Beauty. Just like how Donald got his Musketeer skin. *'Peter Pan': Peter Pan & Captain Hook *'The Little Mermaid': Ariel & Ursula *'The Adventures of Winnie the Pooh': Winnie the Pooh, Tigger, Piglet, Roo *'Beauty & the Beast': Belle & Beast (aka Adam) *'Aladdin': Jafar The *'Lion King': Simba, Timon, Pumbaa, Scar *'Hercules': Hercules, Hades *'Tarzan': Tarzan *'Treasure Planet': Jim Hawkins, John Silver, B.E.N. *'Chicken Little': Ace Cluck *'The Princess and the Frog': Dr. Facilier *'Wreck-It Ralph': Fix-It, Felix Jr. & Sergeant Tamora Jean Calhoun *'Phineas & Ferb': Ferb Fletcher, Dr. Heinz Doofensmirtz *'Toy Story': Emperor Zurg * WALL-E: WALL-E & EVE * Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: Agent Coulson, Skye, Melinda May, Deathstroke, Bobbi Morse **'Inhumans': Skye (Quake), Black Bolt, Gordon, Medusa, Crystal, Triton * Avengers: Scarlet Witch *'More Marvel': Ant-Man, Doctor Strange, Black Panther, Captain Marvel (these are more predictions as they got new films coming and Infinity loves to take advantage of that) * Once Upon a Time: Regina the Evil Queen, Rumplestiltskin, Emma Swan, Hook, Zelena the Wicked Witch of the West, Robin Hood, Red Riding Hood *'Kingdom Hearts': Sora, Riku, Axel, Master Xehanort, Roxas, King Mickey, Donald Duck, Goofy (last three can also be skins) Playsets *'Peter Pan': a story around Peter and Tink trying to find treasure. *'Winnie the Pooh': a peaceful playset with minigames rather than an intense story. *'Aladdin': plot based on Aladdin *'The Lion King': plot based on the first film *'Wreck-It Ralph': something happening again in Sugar Rush *'Phineas and Ferb': Doofensmirtz builds an Inator which will destroy the world or something *'Once Upon a Time': original story for Infinity Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts